


The Trip Home:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steve, Danny, Catherine: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Consensual, Disappointment, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e18 Ho'i Hou (Reunited), Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve was disappointed on the trip back from Cambodia, Catherine & Danny are trying to cheer him up, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Steve, Danny, & Catherine" series, Read my other ones, & enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trip Home:

*Summary: Steve was disappointed on the trip back from Cambodia, Catherine & Danny are trying to cheer him up, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Steve, Danny, & Catherine" series, Read my other ones, & enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was in deep thought, as he & his lovers, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were acccompanying him back home, from Cambodia, He could not believe that the coffin was a dead end, but at least he had a sample to give to Max, so he can identify the person in the coffin.

 

The Blond made a crack about Steve being "the perfect travel companion", & he had a smart ass smile on his face, Catherine said warning him, "Danny, Give a rest, OK ?, Steve is not in the mood, We got to figure out a way to get the CIA to cough up the info, & put this to rest finally", Steve tiredly smiled at the navy beauty, showing his gratitude. Danny felt like an asshole, & said apologizing, "I am sorry, Babe", & the Commander smiled, & said, "It's ok, Danno", & tried to get comfortable again.

 

Danny said, "It's gonna be ok, Even if Doris is involved somehow, We are gonna figure this out, Once & for all, & Make those bastards squeal like pigs", Catherine nodded in agreement, & said, "That's right, You won't be alone in this, You got us, Chin & Kono will help you too", She said, as she spoke of their other teammates, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Officer Kono Kalakaua, whom, they are dubbed, "The Wonder Twins", Steve nodded, & put his head back, & said softly, "I am so tired of this, Four years, I can't do this anymore", Catherine & Danny looked at each other, & then at Steve.The Navy Seal hates when they get that look in their eyes.

 

"Relax, _**Baby**_ , We got you", Catherine cooed, as she was undoing his pants, & then she got out of her clothes in a flash, she setttled a blanket down, & laid on the blanket seductively, while Danny said agreeing, "You got to get your mind of this for awhile", & he undid his shirt, & pulled his pants, & boxers off, & took off all of their shoes, & socks, putting them in a safe place for now.

 

The Former New Jersey Native placed his lover on the blanket, & Catherine was working his lower body, & Danny was doing the upper, It was a good thing that this plane is loud, & the pilot only checked on them once, Cause the devious lovers had their sailor howling in response, & he came multiple times, "Please don't tease me", Steve practically begged, & they showed him some mercy, & then he had his payback. Catherine was a withering mess, & Danny was turned into goo, Everytime, that his sensitive cock & balls were being touched & fondled.

 

They were laying down, Steve covered them with another blanket, that he found, as they were basking in their afterglow, Steve thought to himself, with a smile, **"I am so lucky to have them in my life"** , Suddenly, his phone rang, & he reached for his pants, & got his phone out, & read the text. He nudged his lovers awake, & when they were awake, & staring at them, He told them this.

 

"Kono texted me, We got a new case, Trouble at Chin's Highschool Reunion, Let's get ready, & get into postions", The Blond & the Brunette Beauty nodded, as the three of them got dressed, & got in their seats, & buckled themselves in, Steve knows now, that things will be ok, as long as he has his ohana at his side, He smiled for the first time, since this whole ordeal happened, Danny & Catherine are relieved, cause it means a smoother ride home.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
